Mr Monk and Julie
by Bubblegum Royalty
Summary: Julie is upset when her friend quit the talent show and leave her to preform by herself. When Monk and Natalie try to cheer her up by acting out her routine she quickly ropes them into the show. But when Monk finds out his friends and family are coming to watch him preform will he go through with his promise? I DO NOT OWN 'JUST WANNA BE WITH YOU'.


ADRIAN MONK AND NATALIE TEIGER SAT IN JULIE'S BEDROOM COMFORTING JULIE TIEGER, WHO WAS UPSET BECAUSE HER FRIENDS QUIT ON HER...

* * *

"Sh! Honey,don't cry! It'll be all right!" Natalie hugged her daughter.

"No it won't!" Julie cried," The talent show is tomorrow night! Where am I going to find replacements that quick?!"

"Benji and Sharona are into town, you can sing the duet with him while I play the piano." Monk suggested.

"No! Mr. Monk, that's a generous offer, but that wont work! I need people who know the routine by heart! No exceptions!"

Julie shook herself free of her mom's embrace and fell backwards onto her bed, covering her face with a pillow.

Monk was trying his best to be sympathetic as possible(which was more possible now that he found Trudy's daughter) but if this mess wasn't cleared in the next five minutes he was going to burst. Natalie smiled at Monk and dragged her daughter out to the living room. Monk followed and took a seat at the piano.

Julie sat on the couch,face buried in her hands.

"C'mon, Julie!" Natalie said. She nodded towards Monk who began to play the piano.

"You know how life can be.." Monk sang. Julie looked up.

"It changes over night..." Monk continued, then Natalie jumped in,"Sunny then raining, but its all right..."

Natalie and Monk continued to sing and Natalie danced while Julie applauded and smiled. When they were done, Julie jumped up and started screaming happily.

"I GOT IT! I GOT IT! I KNOW HOW I CAN STAY IN THE TALENT SHOW!"

Monk cringed. "Can you know how a little quieter?" He asked.

"How, Julie?"

"You and Mr. Monk!"

"Huh?..."

"You two supervised us while we were practicing the act, there's no rule about parents or guardians not being allowed in the show, I know how to play the piano as well as Mr. Monk!..."

"Are you suggesting that..."

"Natalie and I..."

"Should do the show with me? YEAH! TOTALLY!" Julie said,"How cool is that?!"

Natalie nodded. "Sure, I'll do it...but what about...Mr. Monk...?" Both Ladies turned to face him.

Monk thought about it for a minute. Trudy's daughter and everyone else had been encouraging him to go out and have normal experiences since Trudy's case was solved and Monk had complied with no complaints(though he hated some of it, as always).

"Sure." He nodded," Why not? It could be...fun."

Julie screamed and started jumping. "Great! I'll make the arrangements!"

* * *

The next day, Monk hummed to himself. The song was "Just Wanna Be With You" from High school musical. The Troy and Gabriella reprise not the Sharpay and Jimmy Reprise. And not the one where Kelsi and Ryan begin.

He was currently making himself a Pb & J sandwich in his kitchen. Suddenly,his phone rang.

"Almost outta peanut butter-I mean Adrian Monk speaking."

"Adrian! Why didn't you tell me?!"

"Tell you what, Sharona?" Monk said scraping the last bit (exact last bits) of peanut butter out of the jar.

"That you're gonna preform in Julie's talent show!"

Monk dropped the peanut butter jar and almost dropped the knife on his foot."How'd you find out?"

Apparently, before Julie could call the school to make the arrangements, Benji called because he heard what happened and wanted to know if there was anything he could do and Julie told him what Natalie and Monk agreed too.

And Benji told Sharona.

And Sharona told Randy(who had come to town with them, surprise!).

And Randy told the captain.

And the Captain told Dr. Bell.

And Dr. Bell told Ambrose.

And Ambrose told Jack Monk Sr.

And Jack Monk Sr told Jack Monk Jr.

And Jack Monk Jr told Marcy (the person who used to be Monk's super fan, and who was now Jack Jr's girlfriend.).

And Marcy told Trudy's daughter.

When he finally hung up Monk felt like fainting. Then the phone rang again. It was Sharona calling to tell him that they were all coming to see Julie,Natalie, and Himself preform. With that, Monk truly did faint.

"Adrian...?"

* * *

Monk stopped pacing and bent over a wooden crate.

So far from backstage he had listened to performances of "How does she know" from the movie enchanted, Cheetah Sisters from the cheetah girls first movie, Kiss the girl Ashley Tisdale version, Poor Unfortunate souls Jonus bro's version, Just wanna be with you(the one where Kelsi and Ryan begin), Just Wanna be with you Reprise (Sharpay and Jimmy version), and Once upon a dream Emily Osment version.

"Next up is 'JUST WANNA BE WITH YOU TROY AND GABRIELLA REPRISE'."

Monk groaned. He had forgotten they were the last act since Julie had to rearrange a couple things. Why couldn't they have gone first so he would have the time to get over dying from embarrassment?

Natalie handed Monk a microphone and told him to enter from the auditorium doors. He headed towards the doors with every intention of leaving, but he stood outside the doors wondering if he could really do this to Julie.

The music began.

NO,NO HE COULDN'T.

He burst into the room and began to sing with Natalie:

"You know how life can be...It changes over night...Sunny then raining, but it's all right!

Friend like you, always makes it easy. I know that you get me, every time !

Through every up,through every down you know I'll always be around!

Through anything you can count on me!

All I wanna do, is be with you, be with you.

There's nothing we can't do, just wanna be with you, only you.

No matter where life takes us nothing can break us apart...(YOU KNOW THAT'S TRUE!) I JUST WANNA BE WITH YOU..._I just wanna be with you."_

At the end of the performance, the whole audience stood up and applauded.

"That's my son!"

"That's our brother!"

"That's my old boss!"

"That my old employee!"

"That's my old co-worker!"

"That's my patient!"

"That's my Step-father!"

"That's my moms old boss!"

"That's the guy I used to stalk!"

Sharona and the others started to yell compliments for Julie and Natalie too,but Monk took no notice. Instead he rushed to the nearest restroom.

"Sorry, ladies!" Monk said while shuddering in disgust and entering the Men's room.

"That was the most scary thing in my life! No, almost dying was the most scary thing ever to happen to me...NO! It was...-"

After thoroughly debating what was the scariest thing that ever happened to him (the time when he worked with Marcy on that case instead of Natalie) he thoroughly washed his hands (who knows what germs had been in the woman's room and the men's room air?!).

When he finally exited the restroom he was swarmed by Natalie and Julie who were squealing excitedly about something.

"Wipe! Wipe! Wipe!..." Monk mumbled. Soon, Natalie managed to calm down long enough to hand Monk a wipe.

"Mr. Monk! Guess what! Guess what! Guess what!..-"

"What,Julie?"

"We won Mr. Monk! We won! And it's all thanks to you and mom!"

Monk smiled. "That's great,Julie!"

"On a different note," the Captain said,"I got those papers you wanted, Natalie." He handed Natalie an envelope.

"Papers?" Monk inquired. Natalie opened up the envelope and read the contents.

"Papers?" Monk repeated.

"As of right now, you, Adrian Monk are now Julie Teiger's legal guardian/godfather in case something ever happens to me."

"That's great!" Julie hugged her new guardian.

"Yeah.." Monk said, thinking of how great it would be to raise a kid he knew about that wasn't all the way grown up,"It sure is."


End file.
